It Gets Better
by Cold Flame96
Summary: Second in Numb trilogy. After her break-up with Finn, Rachel comes home to Bushwick and finds that someone else might need the comfort more than her. Hummelberry. Why? Because I adore them. Brief mentions of Blaine and Klaine.


**It Gets Better**

* * *

_Author's Note~ This is sort of a sequel to Numb. So, once again, this takes place after 4.04. As I said before, I felt that there was a lot of potential missing from this show, such as a Hummelberry bonding experience. So I took it upon myself to write one. It is from Rachel's POV, and I've never really written her character, so I have no idea if it's any good. I apologize if she's OOC. _

_The beginning is weird. I'm sorry about that. I tried to fix it as best I could. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I do own the first 2 seasons on DVD. _

* * *

Rachel quickly got off her train at her stop, power walking as fast as she could. She was exhausted from chasing after Finn, both physically and emotionally, and these shoes were killing her feet. She sighed in relief when her neighborhood came into sight. She would go home, soak herself in a nice bubble bath, drink some honey tea to soothe her throat, and watch sad movies with Kurt while eating bon-bons. She searched through her purse for her house key, and groaned in frustration when she couldn't find them. She walked towards the door, continuously searching, hoping that they'd magically turn up. No luck.

She knocked on the door. When she didn't hear an answer after 30 seconds, she came up with 2 possible outcomes. Kurt was either at work or in the shower. But, considering it was 5PM and Kurt had an infuriating habit of hogging the bathroom in the morning, it was probably the latter. She leant her head on the outside wall, tempted to just bash it repeatedly. Why was the world so against her today of all days?

She was about to give in and call Brody to pick her up and take her out somewhere until Kurt got home when the corner of her eye caught the crack between the door and the wall. Her mouth hung agape. The door was unlocked, which could only mean one thing. Somebody broke in! Well, this day was wrapping up pleasantly. And she just knocked on the door, alerting them of her presence. Oh, this wasn't good. She was a young ingenue just starting her career! She couldn't die yet! At least not until she got her 3 dream leads.* She quietly and tentatively slipped off her left boot and slid the door open slowly, cringing at the noise. She got her phone handy in case she found her roommate held hostage by some psycho.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice wavering. She didn't get an answer but was a bit taken aback at how dark it was. Usually, Kurt liked to let sunshine in but the curtains were still closed.

"The cops are on their way!" she lied confidently. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her acting. She walked through the apartment hesitantly, holding her heeled boot over her head in a threatening pose and checked her room first. Noticing the coast was clear, she flung open the curtains to Kurt's room and flinched when she saw the larger figure. She immediately threw the shoe, wincing as it almost hit the floor. She gasped and held her hand to her chest, trying desperately to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Kurt was lying in his bed, snoring softly, out like a light. Once she got it through her head that his life wasn't in danger, and he most likely forgot to lock the door, she went to retrieve her stiletto. Well, atleast she got some good acting practice for any future Broadway shows that would require her being held hostage by a vicious criminal. She took a quick glance at her best friend, and stopped in her tracks. His hair was mussed and he was snuggling a pillow, with his face unusually sallow. He looked so...vulnerable. And young.

She smiled sadly. It seemed that the talk with Blaine didn't go over well. She sat down next to his sleeping form, and brushed a stray lock of wavy chestnut hair out of his face. Just as she was about to shake him awake, she heard something vibrate. She peered at the nightstand and saw his phone flashing with a call. When she saw the caller was 'Blaine', she looked at the sleeping man on the bed. She sighed and pushed 'Decline' and stared at the screen. '15 Missed Calls from Blaine.' 15? Well, one more wouldn't kill him.

She yawned and toed off her shoes next to the bed and stretched out next to Kurt. She stroked his smooth cheek tenderly, letting his steady breathing lull to her sleep like a lullaby.

* * *

She felt a cool breeze and shivered. Groggily, she opened her eyes and saw the empty space beside her. She almost considered burrowing under the covers and going back to sleep, but she decided against it when she heard a clanging in the kitchen. She stiffly pulled herself off the bed and stumbled into the other room.

"Hey, you're alive," Kurt joked weakly.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Almost 10," he said, getting a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave.

"Why are you making popcorn so late? Are you skyping with Blaine?" she asked, her mouth on autopilot. She mentally slapped herself when Kurt's eyes dulled.

"No, I guess not," he said monotonously.

"Kurt," she started, "I'm sorr-" he put his hand up to silence her.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly, grabbing her hand. "You didn't know."

She squeezed his hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, trying to make up for her earlier slip-up. He smiled tightly.

"Not really," he admitted, then he tried to perk up. "But, since we already made popcorn, what do you say we watch sad movies where everyone dies?"

She gave a watery chuckle. "Am I allowed to cry?" He gave her a steady look.

"Only if you let me cry with you," he said solemnly.

"Deal."

* * *

Rachel sniffled as she watched Kate Winslet let the cold dead Leo DiCaprio fall in the ocean. She looked at her roommate and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw his eyes were dry. She quickly grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Kurt gave her a curious glance.

"How are you not crying?" she asked indignantly.

"I've seen this movie a million times," he said slowly.

"It doesn't matter," she huffed, "You _always _cry at the part where Leonardo DiCaprio dies! She let him go, Kurt! She let him _go!_" Kurt gave her an unimpressed look, one eyebrow arched.

"Rachel, it's just a movie. It's not that big of a deal," he said calmly, resuming the movie.

"It's not just the movie!" she exclaimed, pausing it, ignoring his annoyed glance. "How are you so calm about this?"

"About what?"

"This!" she gestured wildly. "This thing with you and Blaine! You know he's called you 15 times?!"

"I'm well aware," he sighed.

"Kurt, you guys were together for over a year, and he was your first relationship. If it was me, I'd be devastated," she said softly.

He chuckled brokenly."Oh, Rachel. You don't know the half of it. I'm still convinced that this is a horrible dream, and that my heart won't be shattered into a million pieces when I wake up." Rachel stiffened when she saw his eyes, stormy gray and lifeless. That's when she knew she'd overstepped.

"Do you want to watch something else?" she whispered, "I'm not really in the mood for sad movies anymore."

"Can it have Johnny Depp in it?" he asked dully.

"Sure." She fished out Sweeney Todd and stuck it in the player. She watched it calmly with him. This wasn't her favorite movie, but she could appreciate Johnny Depp's baritenor voice in it. He was a bit pitchy and rough, but thats only because he hadn't had the proper training. She rested her head lightly on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. He tentatively put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her closer.

"You know that I love you, right?" she said earnestly.

"I know," he whispered, resting his head on top of hers, "Me too."

And, in her best friends arms, she started to believe that things would be okay.

Eventually.

* * *

_A/N~ Okay so I'm under the firm belief that the break-up with Blaine didn't really hit him until later. I'm speculating from the Furt scene we saw in 4.04._

_Okay, so this was my poor attempt at writing Hummelberry. I have another idea for them in my mind, also based off this episode. I have so many ideas for this episode! I'm truly sadistic. I also have a Kurtana one in mind and one about Karofsky. I probably won't have any current Klaine ones for a while. Maybe some that are based on seasons 2-3. Who knows? _

_Also note that I've never seen Sweeney Todd, but it was mentioned in the episode, so it seemed fitting. I do know the basic premise of it though, so no worries. Johnny Depp is a bad-ass though. _

_*In case you weren't aware, Rachel's leads were revealed in 1.19. I don't have the exact quote right now, unfortunately. :(_

_Review, please! :D_


End file.
